


Gals And Guys And Others

by thornedcrown



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drinking, F/M, Reader-Insert, She/her pronouns reader, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornedcrown/pseuds/thornedcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows you like girls. You like boys, too, and people of other genders, really, but god do you like girls. Everyone knows that, but Bucky, it seems, and he finds out when past girlfriends come up in conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gals And Guys And Others

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the prompt: "Can you do a fic where either Steve or Bucky has a crush on the reader (who's bisexual) but they think she's gay because she's only ever talked about her girlfriends?"  
> Contains a scene with drinking. Reader is non-explicitly gendered as a girl and uses she/her pronouns. Reader is non-straight (bi/poly/pansexual, never explicitly labeled.)  
> Fics can be found and requested here: http://thornwritesmcu.tumblr.com/

You couldn't even count the number of times the team had ended up like this - sitting around on the couches in the common room, most with drinks in hand, conversing for hours on end. It usually wasn't the whole team, of course; tonight, for instance, it was just you, Bucky, Sam, and Clint left; Steve and Bruce and Nat had all been with you earlier, but had long since gone to bed or left to attend to other business. The rest were otherwise indisposed in various ways - Tony, for instance, was out of state with Pepper on business, and so on.

    You slugged down another drink - whiskey, though not the good kind. It was only your second glass and you'd gone slow, so you weren't terribly inebriated yet. Bucky couldn't get drunk, much like Steve, each of their abilities derived from roughly the same research, but he nursed a beer anyways, just drinking for the sake of being with friends. Clint and Sam, however, neared being completely smashed. Clint more than Sam, anyways.

    "I just haven't done anything for Fourth of July in years," Clint conceded. You'd gotten onto the subject ages ago - you couldn't remember how, but that didn't matter much anymore. "I mean, we can see the fireworks from the porch at the house so the kids sit out for that, and that's about it."

    "Oh, I do something every year." Back home, you'd always go to the local fireworks show; it wound up being a small fair, food stands and people and attractions for the children covering the city park. You were out of town every year to go see one of the fireworks shows, even if you just drove out of New York state to see a smaller one nearby. The grand, extravagant shows in New York were well and good, but you missed the smaller celebrations and preferred to attend those. "I went last year with my girlfriend at the time, actually."

    "I remember her." Clint nodded.

    You were going to say more, but before you could continue you happened to catch Bucky's eye; you could barely read his expression, but it looked almost somewhere between confused and surprised.

    "Your girlfriend?"

    "Yeah, we're not together anymore. We broke up about a month later - you've never met her."

    "Like..."

    Was he not getting it? "My girlfriend, Bucky. Like, we dated."

    "Oh. I didn't know you were..." He trailed off, and you couldn't help but laugh. He was coming out of an era where stuff like this wasn't exactly public. You weren't surprised he didn't realize what you meant right away.

    "Yeah, I've had a few girlfriends in my day. Sweet girls, mostly." You stretched your feet out, resting them on the coffee table in the middle of the small remains of the circle you had going. Tony hated when you did that, but he wasn't here, and you were more worried about getting comfortable. You weren't going to bed for a while - it was going to be quite a night.

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky knew each other like the back of their own hand - as such, Steve was careful about what topics to broach with Bucky and when. He knew what made the other angry, what made him uncomfortable - he knew what he didn't want to so much as mention in front of anyone else but would spill his guts to Steve about in privacy.

    Most of the team was occupied - Tony was still out of town, you were training with Nat, Bruce was in the lab - and none had graced the kitchen of the tower in at least a half an hour. Steve stood at the sink scrubbing away at one of the mugs from breakfast, while Bucky leaned across the island in the middle of the kitchen behind him. Bucky was deep in thought, not necessarily the good kind; Steve had only stolen a couple of glances at him but it was easy to see. He decided to speak at last.

    "What's on your mind, Buck?"

    "Not much. Just tired after last night."

    That was a bald-faced lie if Steve ever saw one, but alright. He was with you last night, wasn't he? Maybe he'd broach that subject given that they were alone.

    "Have you asked (Y/N) out yet?"

    "No, I'm not going to."

    Steve sighed, rinsing the mug and grabbing a towel to dry it. Once he was done, he spun to face Bucky, leaning against the counter.

    "What happened? I thought you really liked her."

    Bucky shrugged. "Well, she's, you know..."

    Steve furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "I don't know."

    "I mean, she's gay, she dates girls."

    Steve squinted, expression bemused, but the corners of his mouth tilted up just a little anyways. "She dates boys too. She's dated a  _couple_  of boys while here, actually, I've met most of them. No one terribly impressive, but nice enough."

    Fleetingly, Steve wondered if you'd said something to Bucky last night about an ex-girlfriend of yours and it registered wrong with him. He'd liked you for ages - only Steve knew, and with him the secret couldn't be safer, but Steve had been working on getting his friend's nerves about him to ask you out. He wasn't the same about girls and dating as he used to be, not after everything with HYDRA and so on. He was more reserved, more cautious about who he got close to and more concerned about his decisions, and while Steve had always backed him up on things like this, he did so now more than ever. When Bucky finally resolved to ask you out, he was delighted - so if the only thing in the way was a small road bump of misunderstanding, he couldn't be happier.

    "She's probably bisexual, Bucky. Just ask her out."

    Bucky was silent for a moment, before replying, "Okay." He'd nearly lost all resolve to do it, but if Steve was sure, then it would be fine.

* * *

 

You didn't return from your afternoon mission till late that night, nearing two in the morning as you finally touched down at the tower and began to make your way to your room. First stop was the common room - you'd left a book there earlier that day, and you had to move through it to get to the rooms anyways. What you didn't expect was for Bucky to be on the couch, reading; your book was beside him and he had one of his own in his hand, but you'd assumed he'd gone to bed hours ago.

    "Hey. It's awfully late." You pushed yourself up the two steps to the arrangement of couches by the window, and when you spoke, Bucky looked up at you. Like always, there were light bags under his eyes; not anywhere near as bad as when you first met him, but you figured bad habits like this were the reason they were still there.

    "Yeah. Couldn't sleep." It was a half-lie; he wanted to greet you when you came back from your mission, and it had kept him from being able to get any rest. You noted he must have been in his pajamas - just a t-shirt, not too big but loose fitting and comfortable looking, and a pair of sweatpants. His hair, which he still kept relatively long, hung loose, whereas you were used to seeing it pulled back in some fashion. He looked terribly cute, actually.

    You reached down to grab the book from the space beside him. "Don't stay up too late. You need your rest."

    "I'll be okay." The small smile he gave you was so genuine it positively made your heart melt. You couldn't help but match it in earnest.

    "Goodnight, Buck." You turned to go, but his hand reached out to stop you. You felt metal collide with your skin and you froze. Rarely did he so much as put his metal arm anywhere near you, but the touch was gentle, like you were made of glass and he was being as cautious as he possibly could. You moved again to face him.

    "I wanted to ask you something."

    "Shoot."

    "Do you... date guys?" Broaching the subject was far harder now that you were actually there. "You mentioned a girlfriend yesterday, and I didn't know if..."

    "Yeah. I date lots of people," you replied. Guys and girls and others alike.

    "Would you maybe consider going on a date with me?"

    You went rigid for a moment in shock - not a bad kind of shock, though, and almost immediately your face split into a broad grin.

    "Sure. Where to?"

    Bucky couldn't possibly express his relief - Steve was right, what did  _he_  have to worry about? 

**Author's Note:**

> Fics can be found and requested here: http://thornwritesmcu.tumblr.com/


End file.
